Fool Me Twice
by Nehszriah
Summary: Sequel to [Fool You Once]. OCness and olderteen rating for character deathifying. NamiOC Come on, you might like it. Enies Lobby spoilers


Inspired by Sakura-chan's review for my story "Fool You Once", here's the sequel. It sort of explains what happens to the OC crew and gives a little more of a definitive ending. I do not own _One Piece_. Also, this is more _**older teen**_ than teen, for there is some _**character death**_-ifying going on. Bloody death-ifying.

* * *

Fool Me Twice

Dominica sat by the window of her cell, gazing out at the happenings of the Marine base she was being held in. Her yellow eyes flicked over towards the sea, towards freedom—something she was never going to ever have again. The seastone bracelets on her wrists chafed, their weight making her arms weary despite how early it was in the day. She loathed the way the cuffs drained her energy, even though she lacked the Devil's talents. Day in and day out she sat within those four stone walls, only to feel the afternoon sun on her face when she was summoned to complete the military's dirty work.

"Breakfast," came a deadpan voice from behind the heavy steel door. A tin tray slid through a slot at the bottom of the door, containing the fruit and bread that consisted of her breakfast and a newspaper. Dominica took a piece of an apple and unfurled the paper. She knew that she was one of the lucky ones; a newspaper was a luxury. Dominica gave a slight grin when she scanned the main headline over:

"_**PIRATES WAGE WAR ON THE GOVERNMENT! ENIES LOBBY DECIMATED!**_"

"About time," she muttered to herself, taking another apple slice. Underneath the headline, there was a picture of a burning flag, emblazoned with the insignia of the World Government.

Dominica glanced over the article with indifference. Many a time had she been threatened with the fate of going to Enies Lobby and, ultimately, Impel Down. Obviously the promises all hollow, for she still was the government's own personal pet, their secret weapon. The blue-haired woman gaped slightly when she caught a name that she recognized.

Dorobo Neko Nami. _Nami the Cat Burglar_. _Nami_.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_It was raining._

_The Medlar Pirates had taken refuge on an island, waiting for the storm to pass. At the edge of the beach-cliff, the_ Morgan _bobbed up and down, unmarred by being in the open sea during such squalid conditions. The ship's navigator, Nami, had predicted the storm with perfect accuracy. The only two islands for miles was the one they were on and the island Marine base run by a sadistic Captain, the Medlar Pirates' ship had originally been built for and named after. Nicolas had chosen to rest on the other island, taking the opportunity to visit the local village for a harmless night out with the crew._

"_Here's to us, the finest pirate crew in the East Blue," Nicolas said, raising his pint merrily. He had his arm wrapped possessively around Nami's waist, the captain already red-faced from drink. Sergio laughed heartily as he raised his glass and Andre tipped his slightly before taking a careful sip. Dominica giggled and took a long draught from her own mug. The five were not the only group in the tavern. Many others were holed up in the establishment, all being villagers and normal civilians. The tavern owner, a middle-aged woman with long dark hair, came over to the Medlar Pirates' table with five plates of food and began setting them down on the table._

"_So then, you guys are pirates?" she asked cheerily._

"_Yeah," Sergio grinned. "Some of the best around! We're not the type to plunder for no reason though, so not to worry!"_

"_Oh, I'm not worrying at all," the woman replied. "There is a very good boy who helps out around here a lot who wants to become a great pirate someday and I swear that he is one of the kindest people there is."_

"_He's not going to get very far, is he?" Andre commented._

"_I'd let you meet him if I could," the owner said. "He's in the island's other town right now on an errand for me, unfortunately. You guys could have probably taken him with you if he wasn't so bent on being captain."_

"_Well, if he is anything like you are, ma'am," Nicolas mentioned, "then we would have a very kind pirate on our hands, almost too kind."_

"_Stop drinking, you," Nami sighed, nudging Nicolas slightly in the ribcage. Nicolas giggled drunkenly and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder. The tavern owner smiled and left the table be, having served the food and let the pirates know she was not about to kick them out for being who they were. The night was going as usual: customers, food, booze and laughs._

_Suddenly, the door to the tavern flung open, banging with a silencing crash against the wall. A tall man walked into the room, his lower jaw set in a metal brace and an axe protruding from where his right hand should have been. He wore the overcoat of a Marine officer draped over his shoulders, invoking a silent scream of terror from some of the women in the tavern. The atmosphere went dead, everyone eyeing the newcomer with caution._

"_Miss," the tall man boomed, speaking to the tavern owner. "There is substantial evidence that there is a group of pirates in this village. May we have a look around?"_

"_I do not know why it is so necessary," the woman shrugged, wiping down the oak bar with a damp rag. "Pirates have the tendency to look just like ordinary citizens, so it might just be more trouble to search now."_

"_There was a ship in the harbor of this village which was stolen from Marine hands. It was to be the flagship of my fleet, yet it flew the Jolly Roger only five minutes ago."_

"_Are you trying to threaten me?" the tavern owner snapped. The Marine snarled and swung his axed arm above the bartop, destroying glass and nearly killing several customers._

"_Do not try to hide those vile creatures!" the man roared. "They now have no means of escape! Their ship lies at the bottom of the sea, unfit for a life in the military now that it has been sullied by their filthy hands!"_

"_You did what…?" Nicolas demanded, standing up briskly. The Marine officer turned and looked Nicolas dead in the eyes._

"_Nicolas Malkov," he sneered._

"_Lieutenant-Commander Morgan," Nicolas replied, his eyes narrowing as he tried to see past the alcohol in his system._

"_Oh, it's Captain Morgan now," the Marine replied. "I got a promotion, didn't you hear? I've now got the authority to hunt you down, dog."_

"_Oh, you might have the authority, but do you have the strength?" Nicolas smiled. Instantly, Andre, Sergio and Dominica stood up and went to stand at their captain's side. Only Nami failed to move._

"_What have we here?" Morgan chortled. He glanced over the standing pirates to see Nami, sitting calmly in the booth. "I think you've got yourself a little mutiny there Malkov."_

"_Nami," Andre snapped. "Come over here and get ready to fight! You're part of this crew too!"_

"_Morgan has no reason to touch me," Nami said, a smirk traveling across her face. "My crew is too strong and my captain's wrath too great. He would be dead in three days."_

"_Nami-chan!" Dominica gasped. "What are you saying!?" She looked back at her crewmate and saw as Nami rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing the mark of Arlong the Fishman tattooed on her pale arm._

"_Arlong has paid off every commanding officer in the East Blue. You would be a fool to go against him, right?" the redhead smiled viciously. Morgan's eyes faltered slightly, thinking over the situation._

"_You have powerful allies, but that is not going to help your crewmates," Morgan replied with a sneer._

"_What crewmates?" Nami asked. "I have none of my crewmates here." She shrugged and took a casual sip of her grog. Captain Morgan grinned._

"_Nicolas Malkov, I finally have you cornered."_

_Nicolas turned his back to Morgan, his face encased in shock. Tears welled in his eyes as he gaped at Nami. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He never heard the shouting of the establishment, Sergio, Andre and Dominica attempting to fight off the Marines. All he knew as Morgan's axe sliced into his person was Nami's smile._

_**- - - - - - - - - -**_

_It was still raining._

_Dominica tugged at the shackles, attempting to break free. She was standing in the middle of the Rogue Town execution square, the wooden platform before her. People stood all around her, jeering and snarling. The woman shivered, soaked to the skin in cool rainwater and rotten vegetables._

"_People of Rogue Town!" bellowed Captain Morgan. "Today you are to witness a great day in the fight against piracy!" The crowd surrounding the shackled woman and the low wooden platform roared in excitement. Captain Smoker, who was the newly appointed commanding officer of the city, led up three beaten and bruised men to the lesser soldiers standing on the platform. He snarled in disgust, being forced to obey Morgan due to seniority. He left as soon as the prisoners were delivered, not caring to be part of the ceremony. Rogue Town already saw more than its fair share of executions, since it was one of the main seats of power in the East Blue. Smoker walked right past Dominica, not even bothering to glance down at her._

"_These men have committed grand thievery and piracy in multiple parts of the East Blue!" Morgan continued. "They even went as far to steal a military vessel! Today, we are to make an example of them!"_

_Dominica's ears felt as though they were going to erupt in pain from the crowd's cheering. She wrestled with her bonds once again, the effort still wasted. She heard Captain Morgan chuckle and a shiver ran down her spine._

_Solemnly, Nicolas, Andre and Sergio were forced up towards the front of the platform, and knelt down before individual chopping blocks. All three men were shirtless, lacerations and mud caking their skin. The captain was in the middle, the most tortured one of them all. Tears streamed down his face, heart torn out and fed to the sea kings. His eyes met with Dominica's as the Marine raised his right arm._

"_Atone for your sins in Hell, PIRATE!" he shouted unnecessarily._

_Things began to blur for the shackled woman as her captain's blood surged in a spurt of cruelty. Andre came next, cursing everything that the Marine captain ever was and would be. She was just able to make out Sergio shouting her name, telling her that everything would be alright. Maybe, he was resisting. Dominica could not tell though. She was in her fighting mode, thrashing and sightless. Her berserker strength came to her, unable to tell Marine from civilian, friend from foe. Everything was a slur of color and a dull drone of voices. The metal that held her in place gave way and suddenly, there was a splash of warmth as she unknowingly tore into a lower-station soldier. Something hit the back of her head hard._

_Dominica crumpled to the ground and the next thing she knew, everything went black._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Her body shaking, Dominica let the piece of fruit she had been chewing fall from her mouth. Nami, the one whom her former captain had trusted dearly and treated fondly, in the paper for destroying Enies Lobby. She flicked through the article, noting how it mentioned she was highly dangerous, fought with a "magic staff" and was part of a highly dangerous crew. They, apparently, saved a highly dangerous woman from being sent to Impel Down and survived a Buster Call. The details were nothing like she had expected. The article made Nami out to be something close to a horrid monster, but Dominica oddly found admirable qualities in her former crewmate's actions. It was as if she could see right through what the words on the page were telling her, revealing the truth of the matter.

Dominica then opened the paper and eight bounty posters fell out of the contents. The posters were supposed to be of the pirates that declared war on the World Government, of the Mugiwara Kaizokudan. The blue-haired woman shuffled through them to see a picture of a redheaded young woman in a swimsuit, smiling sexily. Her eyes were clear. Age and experience shone in the sepia photograph that was never there the last time she saw Nami.

_Maybe, this is where you really belong_, Dominica thought. She held up the picture eye-level and scowled. _We all thought you loved him, that you were one of us. Does your new crew know of how you betrayed us? Will you betray them? Do you have yourself another man, or does our captain still linger on your heart?_ Placing the bounty poster down, Dominica spat at it with disgust.

_I wonder when will be the day when we meet again? I will never forgive you until you are dead. Next time we meet, I will be the one to take your crew away from you._


End file.
